Ave Lo
Ave Lo Eshtali '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is a captain for a navy ship. '''Biography Fifteen years before the events in Jahal Cove, Ave Lo's brother, Valo Eshtali, was murdered by Viktor, a fellow navy elf who became obsessed with trying to turn abyssal magic into arcane magic. When Viktor resurfaced in Jahal Cove, Ave Lo and her crew settled on the northern part of the island with the intent to get retribution for his heinous acts and slaying her brother. Subordinates Troy Hultch: '''A seemingly hulking paladin of Ludarius. What he actually is, however, is three imps stacked up inside of an animated suit of armor. They serve as a familiar. '''Arundhati: '''A djinn born that Ave Lo once summoned. Afterwards, she stayed in the realm and joined the navy to serve under Ave Lo. '''Appearance Ave Lo is of slightly higher than average height, pale skinned, sharp faced, and slender bodied. She has shoulder length blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and speaks in a somewhat posh articulation. As an elf, she also has pointed ears and no visible signs of aging. Ave Lo dresses in a standard naval officers uniform, complete with a long-sword and navy issue mithril engraved pistol. On her head is a small, silvery diadem with an orange, fiery gemstone. Personality Ave Lo appears to be an average, by the books naval officer. She always tries to get to the point, be it in conducting a mission or a parley, and hates when others are distracted by tangents. She is also quite dry in humorous situations, often giving expressions of frustration when observing the antics of the Lockwood Natural Wonders. However, she did relent and accept a drink during the party celebrating the death of Viktor. Despite her by the book attitude, Ave Lo can be very honorable and even kind in certain situations. She upheld her word to Captain Meed to give him and his crew time to settle their affairs in Jahal Cove before returning to piracy and gave Ezra information on how to find his father despite having no investment. This could have been because of Ezra's elven heritage. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Ave Lo was mentioned by several members of the navy when Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Risf, Pliskin, and Redd infiltrated the naval camp in episode six. Since she was on her ship during this time, she was not encountered by the party. After the attack, Ave Lo met with the governor of Jahal Cove, Captain Jacob Meed, and the owner of the Flappy Stingray, Harros Pibbs, to parley over the situation. She was brought back to the Flappy Stingray with two of her subordinates, Troy Hultch and Arundhati, in episode nine. Ave Lo told her history with Viktor to those present for the parley and agreed to both help in killing Viktor and overlook their crimes against the navy. However, in exchange, Captain Meed and his crew had to leave Jahal Cove and return to piracy. Before the groups retired for the night, Ave Lo was approached by Ezra, who asked her for information on an Admiral Lockwood. Ave Lo said she would tell him what she could once the mission was over. The next day, Ave Lo escaped the abyssal bloater fish attack with no damage and arrived with the others on the south island. In episode ten, she helped Eloy negotiate with the gnoll Quickin, and fought off a large number of abyssal summoned by Viktor. In episode eleven, she and the party joined forces with the gnoll leader, Yawrugrik, to hunt Viktor inside the volcano. She and her naval forces separated from the main party to go down one of two pathways, but met up again outside of the chamber where Viktor was performing a ceremony. Ave Lo slew some of Viktor's abyssal mind flayer guards before having a brief conversation with him about how extreme his experiments have become. When Viktor was mutated by the abyssal mind flayer tadpoles, he unleashed a psyonic attack that left Ave Lo, Troy, Arundhati, and Slurag the raptor incapacitated. She recovered near the end of the fight to watch the Yuan-Ti arrive with an avatar of the Collective One to seal up a portal Viktor opened into the abyssal realm. Chapter Two Ave Lo claimed Viktor's body and had it brought back to the north island in episode twelve. During the celebratory party at the Flappy Stingray, Ave Lo spoke with Ezra about Deram Lockwood, Ezra's father and an admiral in the navy. While she couldn't get Ezra in contact with his father, she did say the admiral was located in the naval port of South Xellus. Ave Lo told Ezra of a general in South Xellus who Ezra could help out in exchange for getting close to his father. Ezra thanked her by clinking their drinks together, but, because he had an ale tankard and she was drinking wine, he shattered her glass and bought her a new one. In episode thirteen, Ave Lo, Troy, and Arundhati watched the Lockwood Natural Wonders as they left Jahal Cove and advised them to find a way to disguise their ship from future naval groups. She also wrote down the names of the Lockwood crew so that the navy could identify them. Chapter Three In episode thirty four, Ave Lo arrived at the fog covered archipelago after hearing reports of shipwrecks following a storm giant passing through the area. She arrived on an island inhabited by Grogs and found the Natural Wonders shipwrecked and offered to let them stay on her ship. She also informed them of a giant stone face that appeared in the water and was preventing the ships from leaving the archipelago. Wake then asked Ave Lo if she could resurrect Gulfur, who had his heart harvested by the Grogs. Ave Lo said she couldn't resurrect him, then noticed that Ezra, the new king of the Grogs, had killed the previous king, who was a wanted member of the black market trading. Ave Lo offered a reward, but Wake informed her that, in lieu of a reward, the navy ask permission to harvest the fruit from a local druid named Strangler Tree. Ave Lo agreed to the terms, and as a sign of good will, Wake gave one of the fruit to her. Ave Lo then requested that the Natural Wonders help the navy in dealing with the stone face problem in exchange for escort to the island of Rite. It was upon reaching the stone face obelisk that it was revealed to be the work of a Merfolk enchanter named Coaloaf just blowing off steam after his fiancee left him for the navy officer Raul. After rectifying the situation, Ave takes Coaloaf into protective custody to face the consequences of his anger towards Raul. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Navy